In general, the cooking devices being used when cooking dishes include a microwave, an electronic rice cooker and a microwave oven. These cooking devices are configured such that, through user's manual work, food ingredients are prepared in a state before being heated, put in each device and then cook a dish, but there were no devices capable of automatically cooking a dish without performing manual work. In addition, there was an uncomfortable problem of not being eaten cooked dishes without requiring user's manual work one by one using various cooking devices in the sink.